The Promise
by meggie1tr
Summary: Minda story! :-) Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**This is set four years after Linda had got arrested. Michael and Linda have a child together but Michael doesn't know, and him Christine are officially together.**_

_**Enjoy, please leave a comments! :)**_

"Jack. Have you got your teddy?" Linda whispered. The little blonde haired boy nodded. "Good. Come here." the little boy tottered other into Linda's arms as she swept him up off the floor.

"Where are we going?" Jack said not realizing the sleeping man in the room next door wasn't meant to know about there little plan.

"Scotland. Your going to stay with your dad for a bit"

"What if he doesn't like me?" Jack asked

"Shh" Linda said taking the last of their belongings by the door while they waited for the taxi "He will, he's going to love you" Jack beamed wiggling free from his mums arms as the taxi pulled up outside the 5 bedroomed house.

"Mummy wheres Jimmy to?" The curious little boy asked as they were sat in a little carriage to their self on the train.

"Jim had to stay at home. erm! He has some work to do"

Jack nodded "Wheres Scott to?"

"Scott? Who's Scott?"

"Scott. You know, Where were going to."

"Oh" Linda chuckled "Scotland. Its right at the top of the country"

"Okay" He said going back to his toy cars.

Linda smiled watching him play. He didn't have a care in the world 'Why would he?' Linda thought to her self he didn't know what was going on. Unlike Linda, she new full well what was going on. This is why she was giving Jack to Michael - to protect her little boy.

"I'm bored" Jack said an hour into their journey.

"Why doesn't you have a nap?"

Jack shook his head "Naps are for babies"

"You are a baby, your still really young"

"I'm not a baby, babies smell and cry all the time" Linda chucked "What's my dad like?" Jack asked going and sitting by Linda.

Linda was taken aback. Jack had never asked about his dad before, he never needed to. He had Jim who was like a dad to him. "Erm, well he's a nice man, he looks a little like you; you have his eyes and he's a head teacher at a school called Waterloo road"

Jack nodded "Why do I have to stay with him?"

"Because I have some things to sort out"

"Oh well I can still see you everyday?"

Linda didn't have the heart to tell him that he wouldn't be seeing her again for at least a few years. "Yeah"

"Promise?" He smiled snuggling into Linda.

"I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to you and thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in agessss! I've been on holiday, had school to catch up on and I'm just a lazy bum! I promise I'll update all my fics soon. So sit down with a cup of tea and a custard cream (ooh! posh) and have a read:')**

Michael was sat in his office. It was a typical day at waterloo road; the odd fight and tons of paperwork to be sorted. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh, with that Christine walked in with a cup of tea.

"Looks like I've come just in time" She laughed passing him the cup.

"Thanks" He smiled giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Last night was great" She smiled "The meal and, well you know.."

Michael laughed "Yeah it was"

"Jack, grab your teddy please. We're getting off now" Linda started to collect the few bags they had as she didn't want to forget anything.

Jack cheered. He was getting very bored on the train and both him and Linda were relieved they were getting off. "Where to know then?" He ask wondering where there next trip would take them too.

"Uh well." Linda paused. She hadn't really thought this through, and had no idea where Waterloo Road was. "Lets go ask someone." She walked over to ask someone but every time she got close they had already rushed past her. Most were men in expensive looking business suits but there were a few scruffy looking homeless people but Linda didn't really want to risk it. She let out a sigh then saw a huge sign with a map on it. "Perfect" She thought and went over to have a look.

As a typical woman she had know idea what she was looking at. "How can people read these" She mumbled.

"Do you need some help love?" Linda jumped turning around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" There stood a ginger lady in her late 40 wearing a big friendly grin on her face.

"Yeah" Linda smiled Do you happen to know where Waterloo Road school is?"

The lady laughed "Yeah, I do as it happens, I work there. I'm the house mistress there,My names Maggie. I'm on my way back now actually. I could give you a lift"

"Really?" Linda beamed "That would be great. Oh my names Linda by the way."

"Is he your little boy?" The Maggie asked

Linda turned to see where she was pointing and sighed "Jack, get away from the water fountain. Were off now!"

Jack ran back over to his mum still holding his now soggy teddy bear.

**Please leave a comment, don't mind if its good or bad, and leave some idea's on what you want to happen! Meg :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again if you have read any of my other fics or the chapters before this! If your reading this soon after I've posted this aren't you lucky! A double update in one night. If reading this in the future, woo another thrilling chapter! Enjoy :P

"Why are you going to Waterloo road?" Maggie asked making small talk, while they were in the car.

"I'm off to see an old friend" Linda smiled

"Oh right, who might that be?"

"Michael, he's still the head teacher here right"

Maggie nodded "He's a great head as well. Really tries to inspire the kids and make them better people"

Linda nodded. She wasn't comfortable talking about Michael. What she had done was still torchring her and she knew she would never be able to escape what she had done.

"How did you meet then?"

"We went to school together, and I used to work here, when the school was back in Rochdale. As an English teacher."

Maggie nodded. Linda. She remembered Grantly mentioning an English teacher called Linda, then it clicked. "Weren't you the one who ran Michael over?" She said before she could stop herself.

Linda looked at Maggie, then looked away out of the window and mumbled a timid "Yes."

Maggie put a gently hand on Linda's leg. "It's OK, I don't judge. What's happened has happened, we just need to move on from the past."

"Thank's" Linda smiled.

"How about we go out tonight?" Christine grinned rubbing Michael's neck.

"I can't" Michael said "I have tuns of paper work to do"

Christine sighed. "Don't be like that, you know I would if I could"

"Yeah, I know" She said in her strong Scottish accent. "It's just we never get to spend any time together any more.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" He smiled, turning around and kissing her as the bell went for the end of school.

"I best be off then" Christine smiled.

Maggie drove up to the school gate. "Here you are lovey" Maggie smiled.

"Thanks" Linda smiled "It means a lot"

"Thats okay. Will you be staying around for long?"

Linda shook her head "I'm only here for the night"

"Shame" Maggie said "Well, it was nice meeting you"

"You to" Linda said unstrapping Jack who had fell asleep in the car.

Linda walked over to the school doors, it was a different building, in a different place but it brought back so many memories. Some good and some bad. She struggled to open the door as she had her hands full with her bags and a sleeping Jack, when a man walked over. "Here let me get that for you" Linda recognized the voice. It was Chalky's!


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Im getting good at updating! Enjoy! **

"Thanks" Linda mumbled stepping back to let chalky get to the door. He took a step forward and opened the door. He looked at Linda, and realized who he was helping. "Oh" was all he could say.  
Linda who was staring at her feet was unsure of what to say. "How are you Chalky?"  
He nodded "Good.. Happy. You?"  
Linda nodded "I'll live. Look, I'm sorry.." She started.  
"Don't" Chalky said. "It's in the past lets just forget it."  
"I can't." Linda said. "I'm so so sorry. If I could go back in time I would never.."  
"I mean it. I'm over it. If you wouldn't have done what you'd done I wouldn't have Kevin"  
"Kevin?" Linda questioned "Your gay?"  
"No" Chalky laughed "He's me step-son. I adopted him last year."  
"Oh, well I'm happy for you." Linda smiled glad they were talking, she had missed her friends who worked at waterloo road and longed to be back.  
"So does Michael know your back?"  
Linda shook her head "No. It's a flying visit, you know!"  
"Oh right." Chalky nodded but he had no idea "And who's this little guy. He's cute."  
"Thanks." Linda smiled looking at Jack, sleeping in her arms. "This is the quietest he's been all day" She laughed.  
He smiled "Well I better be off. Things to do" Chalky smiled "It's nice to see you again"  
"Thanks, you too" Linda smiled. Walking off towards Michael's office.

Linda passed the English corridor and chuckled to herself. "This could of been mine if I hadn't hurt your dad" Linda said to jack.  
"What?" Jack said rubbing his eyes.  
"Nothing" She smiled, kissing his forehead and putting him down to walk.  
"Mummy, are you sure?"  
"Am I sure what?" Linda asked confused.  
"That I can still see you everyday. You promised yesterday" He said looking up and seeing her confused face.  
"Yeah baby. I promise" She sighed taking his hand as they walked.

"Here we are" Linda said looking at the brown wooden door that read 'Michael Byrne' above it.  
"Can I knock?"  
"Yeah, just wait a minute" Linda said taking a deep breath, building her courage.  
-

Michael was in his office signing letter after letter for different things when he her people talking outside his office. Any excuse to stop doing his paperwork he got up to see who it was. Pulling open the door he was speechless. There in front of him was Linda! Linda! The woman who had tried to kill him a few years before. She looked different to how he remembered her. She looked tired and run down. Bags under her eyes from no sleep and her hair tied up in a high bun to keep it out of her face.  
"Is this him?" A little voice said. Michael looked down and saw a tiny child, he couldn't be no older than 4.  
Linda nodded "Yep, this is him."  
There was a awkward silence and Linda never was a big fan of them. "Michael. Say something" She said  
"What? Why?" He stuttered. "Why are you back"  
"I have to give you something" She said looking him straight in his eyes giving him Jacks hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy and please leave a comment, It means a lot :)**

"Sorry, what?!" Michael said looking at the little boy looking up at him. Surely Linda wasn't serious, this little boy wasn't his, even if he did have deep brown eyes and floppy hair like him.

"This is Jack, your son" Linda said. "I need you to look after him for a while"

"Why? Where are you going? You can't leave me with him"

"Michael, he's 4, he's not going to bite. And I'm going.. to sort things out."

"What does that mean? When will you be back?"

"God, your full of question's today aren't you? I don't know when I'll be back." Linda said turning around to leave.

"But Mummy!" Jack whispered still holding on to Michael's hand. "You said I could see you everyday. You promised" His little lip started to quiver.

Linda turned and saw his little face. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She ran over and hugged him "It wont be for long, I promise."

Michael let out a little laugh "You think he's going to believe you. You 'promised' him last time didn't you."Linda stood up and look him in the eye's. "You haven't changed at all. You walked in and I genuinely thought you changed, you looked innocent, but know your still the lying manipulating woman you were before. Jack's better off with me, so you might as well go."

Linda was shocked. She didn't think Michael saw her like that. And she had changed, she new she had. Becoming a mother had made sure she had. She turned round and walked out the door, tears forming in her eyes.

Michael looked down and the little boy, still clinging onto his hand, sobbing.

"It's going to be ok mate" he smiled reassuringly. "She'll be back soon." He ew he had been harsh to Linda but it's the only way she would listen. He could tell she loved Jack and wouldn't of come to find him if it wasn't an absolute emergency, she wasn't the sort of person who would ask for help unless they were desperate.

"I want to go home; home with mummy and Jim, he wasn't that bad."

"Who's Jim?" Michael asked

Jack shrugged "He was like you. He was my daddy, but I called him Jim"

Michael nodded. He hated the idea that he had been replaced by another man. He was Jack's dad and didn't want anyone else to interfere.

"What was he like? Did he used to take you to parks and buy you ice cream?" Michael wanted to top Jim, he wanted Jack to know who his real dad was and wanted to be the best.

Jack shrugged then shook his head. "He was never in"

"Oh right"

"oh except when mummy was screaming and crying"

"Screaming and crying?"

Jack nodded "They used to yell at each other when I was in bed. One night I left teddy down stairs, and he was being mean to mummy."

Michael looked worried. "What was he doing jack? What was he doing to mummy?"

"He.." jack started then began to cry. "I want my mum!" Michael wasn't sure on what to do but the father instinct kicked in and he hugged the little boy.

"Its ok. You can tell me and we can make it better, we can stop him being mean, but you have to tell me what he was doing."

"He. He. He was hitting her. She was on the floor and he hit her, and kicked her in the back."

Michael was shocked. That would explain why Linda had brought Jack to him, to keep him safe and it would explain why she didn't look her self, she looked more timid and scared. He had Linda all wrong and had to help her. "Where's she going to Jack? Was she going back to Jim or did she have a plane ticket?"

He shrugged. "She said she was staying near me but she did have her little thingy"

"What little thingy?"

"The little book thingy you have when you go on holiday"

"You passport!" Michael said. "She's getting on a plane. Come on we have to go stop her!" Michael scooped Jack up and ran out the door.

Michael hammered on the school house door.

"Maggie, can you look after Jack please?" He asked handing Jack over without a reply. "I'll be back later.." he called getting back in his car and driving off.

"Yeah, no problem" Maggie mocked looking at Jack who looked scared stiff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while and not very good! Please enjoy and leave a comment! :D**

Michael jumped back in his car and sped off down the road to the airport. The traffic lights were not on his side; he has only gone halfway down the road and the lights had turned red as soon as he got there. "Come on!" He mumbled revving the engine. Finally the lights had changed colour and he shot off down the road. Yet again he had only got half way to the airport and had been stopped several times. He put his head in his hands, he knew he was never going to get there in time. He was getting desperate so made a big decision. He was going to run to the airport. It was over half an hour walk but her new if he ran it would be faster and would defiantly been faster than caring on with driving. He parked the car on the side of the road and ran like his life depended on it.

He was nearly there, he could see the airport, but he was getting tired and slowing down. Still he didn't give up even though it had been over an hour since Linda had left and was sure she would be on the plane by now and unable to talk to her.

Michael ran through the doors but was unsure on where to go, he didn't know where Linda was off to. His best bet was to ask someone so went to reception.

"Hi, would you be able to tell me where Linda Radleigh is going to? It's really urgent."

"I'm sorry sir. We aren't allowed to give out that information." A smartly dressed lady said

"Please. I have to speak to her. I have to stop her getting on the plane."

"I'm sorry but I really can't. The best I can do is make an announcement over the speaker phone and see if she comes back to the main desk"

"Yeah, that will do"

_'Can Linda Radleigh please come back to the main help desk a..'_

She looked at Michael "Michael Byrne"

_'A Michael Byrne would like to talk to you.'_

"Thank You" he smiled

"That's okay. Why don't you go take a seat over there" She pointed to a group of seats over in the corner on the main entrance.

Linda had heard her name called out and was very surprise and a little suspicious. What did Michael want? She didn't know if she could go back, what if Jack was there. Would she be able to leave him again so she could get on the plane.

It had been half an hour and Michael had given up hope. He doubted Linda would even want to talk to him after the way he treated her.

"Thanks" he smiled to the lady "But I don't think shes coming"

"I'm sorry" The lady smiled looking sympathetic.

Michael was about to walk to turn around when he saw a little woman pushing through the crowd of people, pulling her backs along. It was Linda!


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update, please enjoy!**

A grin appeared in Michael's face. He had given up on Linda coming, but now she was here.

"Where's Jack?" She asked straight away.

"He's safe, he's with Maggie"

"Ok" Linda nodded "Well you have five minutes, my plane leaves soon"

"Great, five minutes to convince you to stay. Please don't go. I know who your running away from and I know why"

Linda looked down. "You don't know anything."

"I do, Jack told me what Jim did to you and you don't have to stand for it. I can help you fight him, then you wont have to leave Jack"

"I can't, I can't do it do it. He's going to get me. I have to go" She turned around and started to walk off. "I'm sorry Michael, I really am. Tell Jack I love him" She wiped away a tear and walked back to the check in.

Michael let out a sigh. Truth was he still cared for Linda. She had been on his mind the whole time he had been in Scotland and he missed her as a friend and lover. He could no longer see Linda, she has disappeared into the the crowed of people all ready to go on holiday, see their family, and have a nice time. Unlike Linda who was running away from her troubles.

Michael had to take a long walk back to his car. The weather matched his mood perfectly, it was tipping down with rain and Michael felt like letting his tears go, not just for him but for Jack to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the lovely comments. Just watched the last episode of Friends so I 'borrowed' a few idea's from there. Please Enjoy and carry on leaving comments!**

It was a very long drive home for Michael, not because of all the traffic lights this time. Typically they were green all the way home. He drove the long way home to the school house, to give him time to think and to get over what had happened. Finally, he made it to the school house.

"Hey" He said to Maggie slipping into the house. "Where's Jack?"

"He's asleep on the sofa, bless him." Maggie said "No luck?"

Michael shook his head "She's gone, she's actually left him." He said sitting on the sofa next to Jack playing with the sleeping child's hair.

"She'll be back soon, don't worry. A mothers love is the strongest kind!" She smiled.

"I hope so, It's not that I don't want Jack because I do. But what about Christine?"

"I wouldn't worry, she'll love him, how can you not."

"True!" Michael laughed "Well, we better get going."

"Why don't you both stay for your tea."

"No, I don't want to trouble you, you've got a full house already."

"I don't mind, two extra mouths are nothing. Anyway, the more the merrier." She beamed her big grin.

"Go on then." He smiled taking his coat off.

Everyone was sat around the table enjoying Maggie's special; Spaghetti Bolognese with her secret ingredient.

"This is lovely Maggie, thanks for letting us stay."

"My pleasure." She said glad of some other adult company apart from Grantly, who spent most his time moaning about everything as usual.

"Here, let me take that." Michael said taking the plates out of Maggie's hands. With that the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Maggie said walking out to the front door. After a minute of two of chattering Maggie came back in followed by a small woman who had bright red eyes where she had obviously been crying.

"Mummy!" Jack cheered running over to Linda and giving her a huge hug.


	9. Chapter 9

"Linda!" Michael smiled walking through the door from the kitchen. "You're back." He went over and gave her a hug.

She gave a little nod "I couldn't do it, I couldn't get on the plane." She said hugging Jack.

"Are you going to stay now? Not going away anywhere?" Jack asked look up into Linda's watery eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded "I promised didn't I? And I don't brake my promises!"

"Good" He grinned.

"Why don't you two go and talk" Maggie said. "Leave Jack with us, Scout will keep him entertained wont you love." Scout nodded and went off with Jack to look at a teddy that used to belong to Liam.

Michael and Linda went into a spare room in the back of the house where they could get some privacy. "Linda you can talk to me, you know you can. What's up?"

"He's coming to get me." She said braking into sobs. Michael moved closer and held her in his arms.

"Who is?"

"Jim. One of his friends saw us on the train heading here. He's coming to get me and Jack."

"Well, he'll have to get past us first! It can't hurt you now, you're safe here." Michael held her in his arms for a while. "You have to tell the police Linda, you can't let him get away with what he's done."

"I can't! He said if I did..." She looked around the room. It was to horrible to think of. "He was going take Jack, and drown him."

"He wont be able to do that if he's in prison. Linda you can't let this psycho get away with what he's done. What if he doesn't come and get you and he moves on to another victim and hurts them." Linda couldn't look him in the eye. She knew Michael was right but Jim had contacts one phone call and they could all be in grave danger.

A few hours later Linda found herself in a police station giving a statement about her abusive ex-boyfriend. "Okay, thank you Linda." Said the friendly looking police woman. "We've contacted the London police station and they're going to call a search for him."

"Thank you" Linda said standing up from the hard, plastic chair.

"We will get in contact if we have any news" Said the police woman who stood up to shake Linda's hand.

"How did it go?" Michael asked as she walked out.

She shrugged "They're calling a search for him. That's no good though."

"It's all they can do though Linda, but they will be trying their hardest. Now come" He said taking her hand. "Let's go get Jack and we can go home.

"What about me and Jack, we don't have anywhere to go. I wasted out last bit of money on a plane ticket."

"You can come and stay at mine silly. I'm not going to leave you out her on you're own."

"Thank's" Linda smiled. It was the first time she had genuinely smiled in as long as she could remember. She had had nothing to smile for but now her and Jack's life looked like it was taking a turn for the better, well so she thought...


	10. Chapter 10

**Update for StevieRadleigh (Rebecca) & thanks to CrayolaCreation (Sorry I don't know your name) for reviewing twice. Hope you all enjoy!**

Cuddled up on the sofa Michael had his arm around Linda as they watched TV. Jack was conked out in the spare room in his favorite Ben 10 pajamas and and his teddy he had since he was born.

"It'll be OK.' Michael smiled kissing the top of her head.

Linda nodded but she didn't seem convinced. "I hope so."

"Why don't I get us a drink, to calm the nerves. Whiskey?"

"As tempting as that sounds I can't." Linda said

"Go on."He said "You don't have to worry about Jack. He'll be fine."

"No I really can't." She signed. "I might as tell you know, you'll find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?" Michael said just as confused as he had been over the last week.

"I'm pregnant and It's Jim's baby." She said looking down at the last part.

"I wanted to get rid of it but I couldn't bring myself to do it." she said. "It'd be like getting rid of Jack, I couldn't see my life without him."

"I understand" he said in a soothing voice putting his arm around her again and pulling her close. Just as they had got comfy again the door bell went.

Linda shot up. "What if it's him?" She asked starting to shake.

"It wont be" Michael said. "I better get it in case it's a police officer saying they've caught him." He stood up and walked to the door opening it ajar.

"Michael, what is wrong with you?" Said a very angry woman. "Ever since that Linda woman came and gave you Jack you've been really off with me. We were supposed to be moving in together and now we hardly see each other." Christine raved.

"I'm sorry." Michael said. "I've just been a bit stressed at the moment."

"It's fine. I guess it's hard for you, being a dad just like that when his own mother swans off on holiday."

"Actually.."Michael started but Christine silenced him with a kiss.

"Its' okay." She said rejoining their lips again. With that Linda walked out from the living room. "Look, me and Jack can go if were an innocence."

"What's she doing here?" Christine asked, thinking Linda was in Spain sunning herself.

"She decided not to get on the plane. Christine it's not as simple as you think. and no Linda it's fine, I'm not going to kick you, Jack and the baby out."

"The baby?" Christine laughed. "This is all looking very cosy here, you two already have a kid and another on the way, I might as well be off."

"It's not mine, we haven't seen each other in ages" Said Michael. "Christine please don't go, let us explain."

"Michael please. I don't want anyone to find out, not yet anyway." Linda said.

"Convenient." Christine raised her eyebrows. "Don't bother I'm off!" She said turning around and walked out the door slamming it for a dramatic exit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop you in it."

"It's fine." he smiled. "I don't think it's been working out between us for a while."

"Want to talk?" She said. "You have whiskey"

He laughed "No, let's just say I was missing a certain little English teacher and she was my rebound."

Linda was a little taken back, after all what had happened between them, how he had made her suffer, she didn't think he EVER thought about her. "I'm off to bed. Night." She smiled.


End file.
